


A Little Something On the Side

by beaniebabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Cheating, Fingering, M/M, Riding, basically a quickie, bottom!Louis, harrytop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebabyharry/pseuds/beaniebabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves his boyfriend, Chase, but their sex life is a bore. His friend Harry is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something On the Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that in no way do I condone cheating, I just had this idea and just went with it.  
> ENJOY!

Louis had been in a relationship with Chase for about 3 years. They met at uni, fell in love, and moved in together right after finishing school. To a person on the outside of their relationship, Chase seemed to be the perfect guy. He was good-looking, tall, sweet, funny, and had a steady, well-paying job. Of course Louis thought the same about him but there was just one problem:

He was boring as hell.

Not boring like they never have anything to talk about but sex wise. Chase just wasn't as adventurous as Louis tended to be. He was always the wild one in his group of friends, but since he met Chase everything had become completely vanilla. The closest they had ever gotten to 'adventurous' was having sex on the couch. Don't take this the wrong way, Louis loves Chase, he really does. He just needs _more_. So, because of this, he doesn't think he should be held responsible for what happened a few weeks ago.

Saturday night was usually guys night, Louis, Chase, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn would each choose a different place to go each week. The choice was Louis' that week and he chose a club called 'Luxe' to go to. Everything was set and done until that night rolled around and Chase ended up being sick, so he had to stay home. Even though he was sick, he didn't want to ruin Louis' night and told him to go ahead. With a kiss on the forehead and a parting smile, Louis left him in bed to rest and went to meet the boys.

An hour into the night, Louis had lost count of how many drinks he had consumed since they got there. Usually, Chase was the one who kept watch on Louis, making sure he didn't have too many shots or sipped to many cocktails. But Chase wasn't there tonight, so why not let go a little bit, right?

Louis leaned heavily on Harry's shoulder, both giggling uncontrollably at something that probably wasn't nearly as funny as they thought it was at the time. The other boys were no where in sight and hadn't been for a while, but before Louis began wondering where they were he got an idea. He turned to the younger boy, reaching up to twirl a finger around a strand of his hair.

"Wanna dance, curly?"

Harry giggled once more before taking Louis' hand and they stumbled out onto the dance floor. The shorter lad turned around to align his back with Harry's front and they moved their hips together to the beat of whatever song that was playing. Louis smiled at the thought that he was back in his element, alcohol running though his veins and the bass of the music thrumming throughout his body. Louis lived for this.

He began getting more into the dancing, causing Harry to grip tighter on his hips as he matched his movements. Louis smirked, feeling a bit mischievous, he started to grind hard against Harry, earning a groan from him. The older lad grinned from achieving his goal and turned in Harry's arms and wrapped his around Harry's neck, standing on the tip of his toes to speak into the taller lad's ear.

"Getting a bit excited, are we?" he teased with a smug smile.

"Shut up," Harry pouted pulling Louis closer to him and he just laughed, continuing to dance with his best friend.

Louis stared up at the curly-haired man, taking in his beautiful and slightly flushed face. And it may be because Louis was intoxicated, or the fact that he and harry have known each other for so long, or because Louis had always found Harry very attractive, but Louis really wanted to kiss him. He took Harry's large hands away from his hips and trailed them down to rest on his bum. The other lad raised an eyebrow in question but Louis just smiled and ground his hips froward into his partner's, resulting in Harry squeezing his bum. Louis bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping and then he felt soft lips against his.

He doesn't really remember many details but he and Harry ended up in one of the bathroom stalls with Harry fucking him into the door. Much later that night, when he laid in bed next to a sleeping Chase, he didn't feel much guilt about what he and Harry had done together. Yes, he loves Chase and, yes, Louis had technically cheated on him but if Chase wasn't going to give him what he wanted then Harry would. So, he he and Harry continued doing what they had started and have already fucked on every surface of the younger lad's apartment and some public places. Louis had never experienced such excitement in his life and Chase suspected nothing. That's one of the perks of his lover being his best friend since he was five. Louis went on like nothing was wrong and so did Harry and no one was getting hurt.

 

A text flashed on the screen of Louis' phone as he was watching tv in the living room and he smiled seeing that it was from Harry.

_'Fancy a car ride?? xxx'_

His smile widened knowing exactly what Harry was getting at. Chase wouldn't be home for a while, so why not?

_'Sure why not? I need to pick up some milk anyway ;) xxxx'_

_'Be there in 20'_

With an excited squeal-that Louis will never admit to making- Louis jumped up from the couch to head to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He dropped his pants along with his boxers and grabbed the lube from the shelf above the toilet and popped the cap open. After applying enough of the liquid to his fingers, Louis reached behind himself to circle his hole, shivering from the sensation of it. Louis was basically used to this by now, preparing himself for Harry before he went to see him. It made everything easier and faster depending on how much time they have.

Louis moaned as one of his fingers pushed into his hole. He worked the digit in and out, loosening his walls before adding another. The lad was careful to avoid hitting his prostate while he scissored and crooked his fingers. If he did end up hitting it, well, he'd probably forget about going to meet Harry and finish himself off.

Just after Louis added a third finger, he heard the front door open and froze when a 'Lou, I'm home!' sounded throughout the flat. Louis quickly removed his fingers and pulled up his pants, placing the lube back where it was before washing his hands and exiting the bathroom. He hoped that his semi wasn't that noticeable when he found Chase in the kitchen taking off his coat and he smiled once he saw Louis.

"Hey, love," he greeted bending down to peck him on the lips.

"Hey, um, I thought you were going to be staying late?" Louis inquired trying to remain nonchalant while grabbing his jumper.

"I was supposed to but I finished earlier than I thought I would. You going out?"

"Yeah, we're out of milk and my favorite crisps, so I'm going to pick some up. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Cookies would be nice," he replied pouting cutely.

Louis grinned at him, "I'll be back in a bit."

He pecked him on the lips quickly before grabbing his keys abd heading out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, Louis made his way out of his flat and onto the streets. He pulled his jumper tighter to himself to shield against the cool night air and looked around for the familiar silver nissan that was ment to pick him up. Louis spotted the car and hurried over to it opening the door. He was met with curls and a full blown dimpled smile leaning over a bit to look at Louis.

"Hiya, stranger. Need a ride?"

"You're a dork," he replied with a fond smile. "Come over to the passenger seat."

Harry chuckled unbuckling his seat belt and sliding over to the other seat, letting Louis straddle his lap while closing the door. Louis hurriedly removed his jumper and shirt while Harry did the same. Smaller hands quickly began working on Harry's zipper, pulling them and his boxers down to his mid-thigh letting his cock spring out, hard and lying against his stomach before Louis began working on his own pants.

"Woah, Lou, slow down."

"Can't," Louis said pulling down his pants and boxers until they were pooled around his ankles. "Chase is home now and we don't have much time. Prepare yourself."

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a condom and a packet of lube and preparing himself while Louis positioned himself over his lap. The taller lad finally brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Harry pulled back and looked up at Louis. "You already opened yourself up?"

"'Course," he replied bringing their lips back together. "Missed you," he mumbled against his lips.

"Missed you too." The younger lad ran his hands up Louis' thighs and settled on his hips, pulling back from their kiss. "Ready?"

Louis nodded and reached behind him to position Harry's cock at his entrance. With large hands gripping his sides to guide him, Louis lowered himself onto Harry's cock, moaning from the pleasure of the stretch. That's another thing about Harry that was different from Chase; Harry's dick is bigger than his. He was able to fill him up and skim his prostate without even aiming for it. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Louis really does like sex with Harry more than with Chase. Is that bad?

Once Louis was fully seated on Harry's lap, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and they both stayed still as Louis adjusted while they continued to kiss passionately. Harry licked Louis' bottom lip asking for permission and Louis immediately let him in, their tongues gliding together and over each other. Louis moaned as Harry's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth and ground down on Harry's cock, making them both moan.

He pulled back and looked at Harry. "We have to hurry, okay?"

Harry nodded and gripped his best friend's hip tighter as he lifted off Harry's cock until only the tip was still inside, then dropped down hard once again making them both moan out loud. He built up a rhythm until he was properly bouncing on Harry's cock, whimpering slightly when Harry squeezed his bum. Harry mouthed at Louis neck, mostly just open mouthed kisses since he couldn't leave any marks, and bucked his hips up meeting Louis' pace. He gasped feeling the tip hit his prostate dead on and let out a series of high-pitched moans as Harry began fucking up into him harder.

"F-Fuck, Harry. You feel so...fuck...fucking good, ah," Louis moaned gripping Harry's shoulders tighter.

Harry huffed out a laugh, moving his hands from Louis' bum to his hips. "You should feel how you feel. Fuck," he gasped out, thrusting faster, if it was even possible. Louis ignored his comment because it doesn't even really make sense and cursed letting Harry fuck into him, spreading his legs farther to get more access. Harry moaned feeling Louis clench around his cock, feeling the heat begin to gether in his lower abdomen.

"C'mon, Haz. We have to...have to hu-hurry," Louis gasped out, starting to bounce again, meeting Harry's thrusts.

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis' cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Louis cried out at the sensation but was muffled by Harry attaching their lips togeher again in a heated, messy kiss.

Louis whimpered as the heat coiled tighter and tighter in his abdomen. With Harry's cock pounding into him and working Louis' cock with that large hand of his, Louis knew he'd come any minute. So when Harry's thumb rubbed over his slit, Louis moaned loudly arching his back as he came over Harry's hand and chest, him continuing to stroke Louis through his orgasm.

Gripping both Louis' hip tightly, Harry continued thrusting into Louis, groaning as he came hard into the smaller man. Their lips met again as they came down from their highs, mostly just breathing into the other's mouth since they were too lazy to do anything else.

"You know," Louis spoke into the silence. "I still need to go to the store."

Harry rolled his eyes, causing Louis to grin. "Well, get off then."

Pecking him on the lips again, Louis lifted from his hips, throwing away the condom and putting their clothes back on sitting in their proper seats.

"Okay, to the grocery store," Harry said starting the car and lowering the windows. "Maybe you could buy me some stuff."

"I think I've given you enough for one night." Harry blurted out a laugh and began  to drive off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at beaniebabyharry


End file.
